


Weird Boundaries

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Morning After Practically Nothing, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Barry goes out to gay club and to his surprise meets Len.





	Weird Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cutest story I've ever written XD and the least sexual even though it's kind of about sex...

Barry was having enough of everything. Not in a serious can’t handle it anymore kind of way, just needing a night out without his loved ones trying to cheer him up or help him constantly. He loved his family and friends but sometimes they were a bit too much.

He, driven by a sudden and especially dumb idea, ended up in a gay bar drinking alcohol, that didn’t affect him, and watching hot guys, that very much affected him, dance. He was way too nervous to dance himself though. He wished he could get some courage from what he was drinking but it just drained his wallet. He didn’t have to pay for all he drank though as a lot of guys bought him drinks for a dance or some talk. He tried not to be too awkward on the edge of the dancefloor trying to move with them, but it never worked.

In the end he always sided with just sitting and slightly moving with the rhythm enjoying the view. It was around two in the morning, but he didn’t have it in him to leave just yet. He could turn his mind off here and just go with the flow humming and relaxing. He almost spit out his drink when he noticed someone familiar on the dancefloor.

Leonard Snart was wearing really tight and fitted clothes that even though revealed no skin showed exactly what he was working with. He had a really nice form with broad but not too wide shoulders, flat abs, a nicely curved ass, and a rather huge bulge on his front. He was also a pretty good dancer. Barry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the older man and he felt like his pants were getting tighter around his growing erection. He was a bit embarrassed, but he didn’t have it in him to look away.

Snart seemed to notice him and turned to dance in a way to basically put up a show for Barry. There were a lot of man who approached him too. Some just tried to dance with him or leaned to his ear to tell him something but he usually sent or waved them away after a few minutes of dancing. Barry found himself getting jealous over the people that Snart gave a short dance to, unlike Barry, moving perfectly together with all of them. It looked and probably felt crazy hot.

Then came two thugs who grabbed him and pulled him between them taking away Barry’s view and visibly making Len uncomfortable. He tried to pull away, then tried to dance with them a bit so maybe they would get bored with him, but they kept pulled him back. They were holding him close, rubbing their members against him and grabbing and holding him wherever they could touch him. Snart must have been quite drunk because he couldn’t get away on stable feet and they could always pretend they just caught him from falling before they pulled him back between their bodies.

Barry felt himself tense up and raise in a half-standing position, so he could jump any second. Len seemed to notice his reaction and leaned to one of the guys’ ear and told him something. Then he told something to the other too and they all looked at him before laughing and saying something back to Snart but then they loosened enough for Len to get himself out of their hold and he walked up to the bar where Barry was sitting.

As he got close Barry could see how hazy his eyes were and he was probably barely standing on his feet from being so drunk. It was weird seeing the always cool and controlled Captain Cold being so apart and out of it.

“Barry!” He yelled with a drunk grin when he was close enough and immediately leaned to Barry’s ear. “I told him you’re my boyfriend. Kiss me to prove it!”

Barry was shocked at first, but he could have guessed it was something like that. What he really didn’t expect was the wave of possessive desire that washed through him at the thought to kiss Leonard in front of people to claim him as his. He grabbed the back of his neck and his hips to pull him into a deep kiss with their whole bodies touching. They kissed deep and passionate full of desire and tongue. Soon Barry turned them and pushed Len up against the counter and kissed him impossibly intense. The older man just moaned and melted into Barry’s arms. Barry could taste something alcoholic but sweet on his tongue and he knew Len probably didn’t start his drinking with girly drinks and he had to be pretty tipsy to drink them. Barry glanced back at the thugs who grabbed Snart earlier and grinned when they turned around to look for some other hottie with sour faces.

“Thanks…” Snart said still panting from the intense kiss. “Let’s have a drink!” He turned to get the bartender’s attention.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Barry leaned against his back and pulled his hand back that was trying to get the bartender’s attention.

“What? Why?” Snart turned a bit. They were so close their cheeks touched.

“You’re already drunk and it won’t affect me…” Barry reasoned and laughed when Snart pouted.

“Then dance with me!” He pushed Barry back a bit, so he could move and pulled Barry with him to the dancefloor. He had to catch himself from falling but Barry was very stable, so he could cling to him.

Snart started dancing, moving with the rhythm, and rubbing against Barry. Barry realized why it looked so hot when he danced with others, it was easy to move with him and Snart’s body was like it was fluid. However awkwardly Barry moved he easily followed and never fell out of rhythm. Barry enjoyed it a lot more than he thought he would. He didn’t even notice how much time went by only when the DJ announced during a song so basically impossible to hear but Barry caught it, that they were reaching the closing time.

Barry knew there would be a huge crowd when the music stopped, and everyone headed for the door and he had his coat in the check. He pulled Snart flush against himself.

“Let’s get going!” and he moved to do just that but Snart pulled him back.

“Why?” He was whining and rubbing against Barry.

“They’re closing in a few minutes” Barry cleared and lead Snart towards the door with an arm around his waist.

They both retrieved their coats without trouble and went out to the cold night, well more like dawn. It helped Snart sober up a tiny bit, only enough to;

“You’re a good kisser…” he grinned and flailed losing his balance on a crack of the road, but Barry caught him, and he leaned into his warmth and strength. “Didn’t expect it…” he let his head fell on Barry’s shoulder.

“Well, it was almost nice of you…” Barry laughed.

“I’m no nice…” Snart mumbled and sucked on Barry’s neck.

“hey… stop that… C’mon Snart enough…” He tried to pull the man off of his neck.

“Len.” He sighed. “You kissed me… and we danced… call me Len.” He sighed and sought out Barry’s lips again.

Barry pulled Len into another deep kiss holding him close because Captain Cold was shaking from the cold. His thin leather jacket looked hot as hell but didn’t exactly protect him from the cold.

“Take me home…” Len sighed against Barry’s lips before he kissed him again.

“Where?” Barry asked tightening his hold and getting ready to run off with him.

“Your place.” Len gasped at his tight hold. “Let’s take this one step further…” He rubbed his hips against Barry’s, moaning at the friction.

“You want to check it out, don’t you?” Barry chuckled not moving yet.

“I already did… I want to check You out tonight…” He almost whined sliding his arms around Barry.

“You…” Barry groaned in frustration then sighed and ran off with Len in his arms to only stop in his apartment.

They kicked off their shoes and shrugged their jacket then kept kissing deeply as the walked into the apartment. When they reached the first wall Len pushed Barry against it and dropped down to his knees. Barry gasped and stopped him from going on.

“Wait… you’re drunk. I don’t want you to regret this.” He really didn’t, even though his dick wasn’t happy about it.

“I went out to get fucked… of all the people I could’ve ended up with, you’re probably the only one who cares about that.” He groaned and sat back on the ground pouting again and Barry found it adorable.

“But you ended up with me and we’re not gonna fuck until you’re sober.” Barry chuckled and pulled Len up.

“Just a blowjob?” Len asked hopefully. He would be fine with either way around.

“No.”

“Handjob?”

“No.”

“Jerk off together?”

“No.”

“Shower?” He was so hopeful with bright blue eyes that Barry couldn’t keep denying him everything.

“Just a shower.” He sighed.

“With more kissing?”

“Some of it…”

“And fingers?”

“Stop it!” Barry raised his voice halfheartedly.

Barry grabbed a glass and filled it with water for Len before anything else. Then they went to the bathroom and kissed some more as they undressed. The shower was good but way too quick for Len’s liking and a bit too much for Barry’s patience and self-control.

Barry gave Len a pair of pjs and made him drink another glass of water. He put some pills and one more glass of water on the nightstand before they went to bed.

They kissed more and then Len snuggled up against Barry’s side and fell asleep quickly. Barry smiled at how sweet and peaceful he was like this before he fell asleep too.

Barry awoke at one pm and just watched Len sleeping and gently stroked his back awaiting the catastrophe of him waking up in his enemy’s bed.  Len started to wake around two and groaned in pain when he started to feel his head. Then he woke enough to realize he wasn’t alone and he jerked up into a sitting position looking around scared of what he would find. He blinked surprised and incredibly confused when he saw Barry.

“Good morning, or afternoon…” Barry smiled sweetly.

“Wh… did we…?” He was confused, and his head was pounding mercilessly.

“No.” Barry waved at the pills on the nightstand and Len gratefully took them with the water. “We just kissed… and showered.”

“Ugh… I think I have some memories clearing up…” He groaned and fell back on the bed. Barry chuckled. Len groaned at his memories, then he groaned louder, and Barry couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “I was such an idiot…”

“Adorable idiot.” Barry couldn’t stop laughing even though he sounded rather fond.

“Shut up…” Len groaned but after a little while. “But thank you.” He said quietly, then continued at Barry’s gentle questioning look. “For not sleeping with me when I was out of it.” He let himself be vulnerable for a few second before he ruled his aura back.

“Of course.” Barry smiled. “I wouldn’t do that to someone.”

“You’re the first man I’ve met that stayed true to that ideology in an actual questionable situation.” Len spoke quietly.

Barry smiled gently if a bit sadly and sat up. “But if you’re open for it I’d gladly take you out on a date.”

Len lightly bushed and turned away to answer. “maybe…”

Barry thought a bit then leaned back down and gave a small kiss to Len’s cheek. “Breakfast?”

“Please… Something really greasy…” Len sighed and relaxed on the bed trying not to move his head until the painkillers took effect.

“Got it.” Barry chuckled and went to make something like that.

They ate mostly quietly but it was comfortable. They kissed goodbye.

Both of them smiled dopily when they thought the other couldn’t see and they couldn’t wait to go on an actual date. The memory of their bodies against each other, hot and sweet lips on each other, all the passion and desire. It was going to be a long wait never mind the actual time, but it was definitely worth every second.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I made thing!!! A fic with no smut!! :D
> 
> But actually I think it's fucking important; drunk consent isn't consent!!!


End file.
